Forbidden Love Legacy
by Final Heir
Summary: A tale of lovers forbidden to follow their feelings. In the world of Pokemon, in a distant and forgotten land, such a thing of war and destruction is foreign, but among this land it's a day to day thing. Only time will tell if their love will triump over war and destruction... (T for safety, genre set to general for small time)


_**Good day everyone! Here for you now, i have a new story. This special story is a Pokemon varient to one that I had written when I was younger. So I do hope that everyone comes to enjoy this story. The OC submission is limited, it's set to 5 normally with the possibility of an extra 5 being added. So feel free to send away! Now, after this is the prologue, so I do hope you follow the story with me and that you'll enjoy this work and production!**_

Name: (First, Last, MI)

Gender: (Male or Female)

Age: (any age, try and keep in the teens)

Date of Birth: (MM/DD)

Home Town: (Include Region, any known presently use able, ask for fan based regions)

Alignment: (Azure Kingdom, Scarlet Kingdom, Outside kingdoms (Give details on the kingdom), Neutral)

Physical Appearance: (Height, Weight, hair color and style, eye color, physical build, known marks (Birthmarks, scars, etc.)

Clothing: (Any possible, Day wear, Night wear, Swim, Formal, Occupational)

Occupation: (Basics for their work)

Personality:

Pokemon: (6 max, any known region, ask for Mega and fan based Pokemon)

History: (Give family details too, if Noble in anyway tell of the nobility)

Relationships: (Friends, loved ones)

Requests: (If any please PM with the full form if you submit via review)

Aura (Magick) (Only provide if able): (Color, strength, specialty)

**_Now with the OC file done, i do hope that you all will enjoy this somewhat small prologue to the story_**

~Prolouge~

Once upon a time, in a far off region in the world of Pokemon, a kingdom, one of blue, an Azure blue so bold and strong, and another of red, an Scarlet red so powerful and courageous, lie feuding upon a mountain who's peaks pierced the heavens above. These twin kingdoms, once allies within the region, now waring with the only goal of the other's destruction. But within a time of darkness, there still lies hope and strength that stands firm in the ideals of peace and love.

For two young children, both nearing the 18th year of their birth, have found something within each other that very few in a time of war can. They have found true love within the eyes of the other. Though their love is true and pure, it can never be sewn together... for these young lover... a prince, born to the Scarlet, and a princess, born to the Azure, are the son and daughter of the feuding kings.

Events prior to this day, years prior, have forever scorn these children from ever being able to truly realize their fate and love. A terrible event, the passing of their mothers, and the passing of men and women important to the reign of the kings... Not by age, not by illness... but by murder... yes, the passing of the queens to the Azure and to the Scarlet, and to that of the Councils that help govern to kingdoms cities, were due to that of the work of Assassins sent by that of an unknown force.

It is not known as to who would want to drive a stake between these once bonded kingdoms, but now that it has happened, suspisions have risen from the kings that the fowl play that occurred on that dark and storming night were from each other, and though no one wishes to accept that what happened was a misunderstanding and a horrible accident, they have begun a horrible and destructive war that has ravaged the mountain side the kingdoms share and the Forrest that surrounds the mountain itself.

In a world of chaos and destruction, can a young man's and a young women's true love really prevail among the war that their fathers have set out to with only the sight of revenge guiding them?

-Heaven Peak Celestial Temple - Main Chapel - 10 Years Prior - 12:00 Midnight-

Within the darkened halls of the lone temple, there lay amongst the ancient tapestries and treasures, body upon body of various humans and Pokemon alike, all drenched in the crimson life force that courses through their veins. Every deciesed human and Pokemon body, which varied from Mightyena to Houndoom, lay lifeless and still covered and drenched in each others blood.

Deeper within the temple, within the main chapel itself, lie ten human bodies, all covered with various claw and bite marks. Such as the bodies lining the temple halls, these ten were all covered with their own blood as well as the blood of the others within the room. All around the room, along with the bodies were various shadows. Each shadow were that of a different Pokemon, each resembled that of a Mightyena or a Houndoom, but occasionally they'd change into a small blob form.

Behind a large pair of doors, two women sit panting their last few breathes. Their royal garments tattered and torn, deep scratches and cuts line their bodies. Circling around them were two lone shadows, one the form of a human, the other a Pokemon, the Pokemon Weavile.

The two women shakily looked to each other both nearing their final breathes, life fading from their eyes.

The first quietly whispered, her breath wheezing. "I-I pray f-for Alanna's and A-Aaron's s-safety..."

The second only nodded before whispering back. "I-I p-pray... that... their fathers... keep l-level h-headed over this... O-Our c-cities couldn't t-take the c-conflict..."

The first just nodded before closing their eyes just as the second had. Shortly after doing so, the human shadow stood behind the two woman raising up two large twin steel claws that were placed on their hands. After barely a single second, the hidden person drove both claws straight through the backs of the women and out their chests, ending their diminished lives instantly.

After stepping away from the bodies, the two women fell to the floor their blood mixing and pooling around their lifeless corpses.

"Mission complete... Let's see how the plans go about now that they have all the reason to start a full out war..." The man muttered as he and his Weavile walked into the shadows disappearing completely.

Shortly after the sounds of metal and screaming were heard echoing through out the temple halls.

"That evil... ungrateful bastard..." One man growled as we looked at all of the blood and carnage. "This has to be Scarlet's doing... these bodies are covered in the claw and teeth marks of Houndoom... That bastards lapdogs..." The man maintained his growl and anger. He was wearing mostly black and blue while being detailed in Silver.

Coming from the other side of the temple, another man, seething with anger, wearing black and red while detailed in gold, walked through the halls looking at the bodies. "That Azure monster... I swear I'll make him pay for this... I personally see to it that he, and his Mightyena mutts all die...!"

As the two men continues through the temple, they took different paths from the small squads they led. Their men found the ten bodies, and themselves withheld a conflict as to the temple being sacred grounds. Them two men of red and blue found the women.

Though when the two men locked eyes their blood began to boil with anger, but all aggression was dashed when they saw the women. Their hearts fell, both running to the women, the red to red, the blue to blue.

The men, now in what some would call their weakest states, held and clung to the women with all their might. They simply picked the women up and stood turning from each other after saying one simple thing to each other. "You will pay for this... I will personally see that your whole city and kingdom burns..."

With that alone the two men simply walked away from each other. As they grew closer to their own kingdoms, they reunited with their men and learned of the other casualties. This only grew to worsen and enrage them. As the two men walked through the castles connected to the temple, they met with various servants, but always with two young children each. The man of red, came to see two young boys, one aged at 8, the other barely 3. The man of blue came to see two young girls, one aged 8 just as the eldest boy was, and one that was still only a toddler.

The man of red barely paid attention to his boys as he carried the woman into his room and locking the door behind. The blue though, after placing the woman in his room came out to his girls and took them into his arm holding them tight to him.

On that night two women of nobility, ten people, five belonging to the court of either kingdom, and many soldiers belonging to either red or blue had lost their lives. The queens and the council of the kings have perished due to a horrible act by an unknown power.

-3 days later-

After three days had passed from the horrid act, the funeral had begun. The skies stormed and raged as the heavens cried. At a sacred ancestral grave yard, the queens and the council members had been buried on respective sides leading towards where the cities were.

On this day, the two young children of this story, the prince of Scarlet, Aaron Avalor, and the princess of Azure, Alanna Azu, met for the very first time. As the two children locked eyes, their souls would be forever connected and their hearts intertwined in an everlasting destiny.

Though the whole of both cities were in attendance, the kings, under guidance of their advisors, were not. But shortly there after the funeral the decree went out over both cities. The kingdoms were going to war.

The once generous and tightly intertwined cities of Azure and Scarlet were now at war against each other.

From the King of Scarlet "The injustice and dishonorable actions of those arrogant Azures have gone unchecked for too long! It has been declared that they are responcible for the death of Queen Rosaline... And for that... We will see to their destruction! Scarlet's honor will be redeemed and Rosaline will be avenged!"

The decree from Scarlet kingdom could be heard all over the mountain. As could that of the Azure kingdom. "The tyrannical actions of Scarlet kingdom will not go unpunished! Queen Sapphira will be eternally missed... but I will not let those monsters that took her from us continue to live! They are responcible to taking the life of our council and our queen! I will see to it that we have their kings head for this terrible act!"

Among the decree, it was said that all communication and connection between the two kingdoms will hereby be ended till either can be destroyed and captured.

For years the destruction of the war had caused chaos and pains through out the cities, but those who did not compete among the war had learned to live with it. Though there were those that pleaded for the war to end with a calm and civil manor. They were either ignored all together, or put in the dungeon for quite a time.

To the day, 10 years have passed, and yet, only two souls still fight on against their kings in a way to end the war and to insure that they may finally be able to be together. These two souls are Princess Alanna, and Prince Aaron. The two young children who met only on the day of their mothers funeral. Now, both at the age of 17, and nearing their 18 year of life, these two are both fighting to bring together their people, and to finally be able to unite their love. But with the war having raged nearly 10 years, will they really be able to end such a destructive war...?

_**There you have it everyone, i hope that you all enjoyed this prologue, I'm working on the 1st chapter now and I do hope to the best of my ability that I'll have it fully done but I cannot promise, anyway, do please continue to read and review! and also, above all, ENJOY!**_


End file.
